


Unstoppable Force meets Unmovable Object

by BloodyRose0753



Category: Pirate101 (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Pirate being A bull in a china shop, starting a war, the Pirate has a goal. Not a plan., there are no good ideas. Just bad ideas and worse ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRose0753/pseuds/BloodyRose0753
Summary: Obsession starts with the mind. And doesn’t take long for it to take root.It could take a single moment as the smoldering remains of automata’s and unconscious guards and the uncomfortable realization that he has found his rival.His equal.Unstoppable force meet  Unmovable Object.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Unstoppable Force meets Unmovable Object

If there was one thing that Kane would begrudgingly acknowledge; it was that he had severely underestimated that  _ pirate _ . It was a mistake that he would  _ never  _ make again. 

Watching as that  _ pirates  _ magic, laid waste to the Battle Angels and Guards in the middle of the Royal Audience Chamber. As her crew took her orders without question, how had she managed to gain such iron clad support? Her stint in Marleybone proved that she  _ was  _ capable of following a chain of command that didn’t necessarily place her at the top. Even if said commands were vague at best. 

Tilting his head to the side Kane noticed a Monquistan standing off to the side of the battle. Watching the confrontation with the confidence of someone who  _ knows  _ they are going to win. 

Kane narrowed his eyes as the last Guard fell.  _ Fine then.  _

Straightening his back and brandishing his blade Kane glared at the interloper. “I see you’re as tenacious as always, young  _ Pirate _ . I will deal with you myself.”

“STOP! Stop this at once!” King Casimir commanded, before he took a deep breath, “We will speak to this stranger. Captain, come forward.” 

If Kane was a lesser being, he would have almost felt shock as he turned to look at the King. “Your Majesty, with respect-“ 

Kane is cut off by a wave of the King’s hand. “Silence, Supreme Commander. Perhaps a different solution is needed.” King Casimir addressed the  _ pirate  _ casually standing in the middle of broken battle angels and knocked out Royal Guards. With her worn top hat shrouding her eyes, and her staff pulsating with an ominous blue power. King Casimir gestured for her to come to him. “Come forward.” 

Glaring at the  _ pirate  _ as she practically  _ swaggered  _ towards the king, the Monquistian joining her. Though his walk was far more dignified. 

Her hand was loosely gripping her glowing staff as the other brushed the nonexistent dirt from her white trench coat. 

As she was questioned by the king, a responsibility which she so quickly foisted off to the Monquistian ambassador.  _ Clever, clever pirate.  _ She casually leaned against her staff, her honey brown eyes watching the interaction. The Monquistian masterfully painted a picture of mistaken identity, which was cemented by the Doe eyed look of confusion plastered on the  _ Pirates  _ face. 

He saw Queen adjust her stance as she no doubt took stock of the Pirate that  _ dismantled  _ both Deacon and Rook, Bishop abandoned the fight to ‘live another day’ so to speak. And his best creation must have found the little human to be sorely lacking. 

A sentiment that he couldn’t agree more with. Especially as the pirates' eyes seemed to glaze over sometime when the ambassador and King Casimir were talking. Kane watched her with rapt attention, reminding himself that this  _ particular pirate _ has an established habit of using people’s expectations of her against them. 

Narrowing his eyes as the King’s and Ambassador’s conversation came to a close. And as her glazed eyes regained their calculating focus. The  _ Pirate  _ chewed on the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from smiling as the Monquistian Ambassador secured accommodations for them. 

And Kane was forced to reevaluate his plans going forward. This young Pirate was the most prominent thorn in his side. So he would have to have her watched.  _ Wonderful.  _

“A clever gambit,  _ Pirate,  _ but know that you play a deadly game.I do not know  _ why  _ you are here, but I will find out.” He could feel his mind whirling as he took stock of the  _ ‘Gallant Ship Captain _ ’ whose face was still the mask of doe eyed innocence. “Your  _ precious  _ immunity has saved you. But engage in your usual knavery during your time here and it will evaporate.” 

The Pirate’s eyes narrowed as the lip of her top hat shadowed her eyes, her lips pulling back into a smile that was at best unsettling. The  _ mojo  _ thrummed around her briefly before settling back down around her, like a particularly well worn coat. 

“Then you will be  **_mine_ ** .”

The Monquistan held his composure well if one discounted the nervous side eye to the Pirate. As the air in the audience chamber crackled with the power from an unstoppable force meets an unmovable object. 

“That is  _ enough _ , Supreme Commander.” King Casimir let out a strained voice.

And the Ambassador took the opening to gracefully bow out with the Pirate. As she practically skipped away from the royals with not even a look over her shoulder. 

Kane knew he was staring. Her mojo was still lingering in the chamber even with her gone. It was still so very potent. As it settled across his gloved hand, his mask quirked into a sly smile; a new plan forming in his perfect mind. 

_ Oh yes, you will be mine.  _

* * *

Cecilia shivered as her mojo curled protectively around her shoulders and her ever faithful first mate Kan Po fell in step beside her. 

“Ah. Dragonfly, I fear you may have poked the slumbering dragon.” The look he gave wasn’t reproachful, just resigned. 

Cecilia pouted at Kan Po, her shoulder casually knocking into his. A conspiratorial grin settling across her face as her eyes lit up. “Me? I would  _ never! I  _ was silent for the  _ entire _ exchange in there.” 

Kan Po quirked an eyebrow at his eccentric Captain. And she just grinned at the Goat Master. 

“Besides, what’s he going to do? Shadow me everywhere, and force me to be in constant contact with him?” Cecilia snorted, her golden eyes flickering mischievously. “That would be a waste of both of our time. So we have enough time to  _ sightsee. _ ” 

Besides it’s not like she’s  _ actually _ in Valencia to sightsee. She’s got a job to do, and she’ll be damned if she doesn’t see it through. 

**_So let’s have a good match eh, Kane?_ **


End file.
